


Another Halloween

by gayandnotokay



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Supernatural Creatures, unrequited at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandnotokay/pseuds/gayandnotokay
Summary: Kyungwon and Eunwoo spend their Halloween together, like always





	Another Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Written around Halloween, 2018 and posted on amino

Kyungwon expected Eunwoo to know better as a ‘mature’ and educated person to not eat so much chocolate when she was was shifted, or half-shifted or shifted in even the smallest bit. Eunwoo has shifted ever so slightly into her werewolf form, with only the wolf ears and tail physically present and visible. All because she didn’t want to buy a costume and still wanted get candy when trick or treating. 

“You’re gonna get sick. Chocolate isn’t good for you when you’re shifted at all.” Kyungwon said, reaching out to ruffle the fluffy brown wolf ears perched atop of Eunwoo’s Head. Eunwoo responded to this by stuffing another snickers bar into her mouth, a defiant pout on her face. Kyungwon rolled her eyes affectionately and took the rest of Eunwoo’s bag of candy from her, trying her best to ignore the puppy eyes coming her way. “We’re going to be super late to the party if we don’t start walking.” Kyungwon called out, and that’s all it took for Eunwoo’s ears to perk up once again. 

Eunwoo sidled up to Kyungwon and not so subtly intertwined their fingers, her tail swinging side to side happily. Kyungwon hid a bittersweet smile, knowing that it didn’t mean anything to Eunwoo and that she just needed someone there when she and her wolf shared control over her body. 

“Do you think Jiwoo is going to be at the party?” Eunwoo asked after minutes of comfortable silence, her head tilted in thought, red slightly coloring her cheeks. 

“Quite possibly.. It’s her party after all..” Kyungwon responded, stifling a laugh. 

“Oh.. right.” Eunwoo said smiling to herself. 

Kyungwon didn’t know what was off about Eunwoo tonight but it was like her disaster meter has been cranked all the way up. Was Eunwoo always like this when her likes was concerned? Maybe she had just changed when Kyungwon was gone for the past few months. Her lips turned slightly downward at that thought, the thought that someone she’d grown up was finally drifting away. It was good in a way, though. It would make it easier on Eunwoo when the inevitable happened.

Eunwoo snapped her out of her thoughts by stepping in front of her and staring at her determinedly with a fierce look Kyungwon blinked at the sight and let out a small laugh. 

“Why are you sad?” Eunwoo asked, her gaze now expectant. Kyungwon exhaled heavily, contemplating what to say. 

“I missed you.. The last few months.” Kyungwon mumbled, looking at the rough concrete sidewalk. Days that should’ve been spent with her best friend were instead wasted away in facilities with machines that had too many wires and tubes, and too many people that stared at her pitifully on the daily.

The half-shifted girl didn’t say anything. Instead, she stood on her tiptoes, grabbed Kyungwon’s shoulders and leaned in gently to kiss her on the cheek.

“Your reh- medical program is ending soon anyways isn’t it? We’ll be back to our old ways right after!” Eunwoo exclaimed, a warm smile on, her hands still resting on Kyungwon’s shoulders.

“Yeah. It’ll all be over and done with soon.” Kyungwon said, a tight-lipped smile on, her eyes finding their way to the moon instead of meeting Eunwoo’s stare. Eunwoo hummed contently and once again, intertwined their hands and continued walking. 

The party wasn’t as bad as Kyungwon thought it would be. It was just a wholesome gathering of maybe about thirty people.. or rather supernatural beings with a warm atmosphere and cute orange decorations. How fitting it was that everyone was in a costume but Kyungwon when in reality Kyungwon also had a mask on, hiding her internal turmoil. Before Kyungwon could ever pour herself a cup of some sweet smelling orange liquid, someone dragged her off to a semi-quiet corner of the party. 

“You’ve gotten worse.” was the first thing said to her. She looked up to only see the one and only Zhou Jieqiong, one of Eunwoo’s closest friends and one of the people she had fought with before she was sent off to the ‘rehabilitation’ center. It wasn’t a rehabilitation center really, it was a center for sick supernatural creatures.. very sick ones.. but she hadn’t told Eunwoo about that part. At least, not yet. 

Kyungwon offered a slight nod in response, knowing there would be no use in lying when Jieqiong could sense these kinds of things. How fitting that her costume was a somewhat cute giant eyeball. Jieqiong exhaled frustratingly. Kyungwon expected a hard slap, or maybe even a solid punch, but what came hurt much more for some reason. Jieqiong had wrapped her arms her tightly and started crying. Kyungwon stood stunned for a moment before she embraced Jieqiong in return. 

“Don’t worry too much, Kongie will be in your care when I’m gone. I know you love that lil ball of fluff.” Kyungwon joked, trying to lift the mood of the other girl but only ended up making her cry harder. 

The crying lasted for a while, Kyungwon rocking Jieqiong side to side in her arms in an attempt to console her. In the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Eunwoo at the other side of the party, laughing at Jiwoo. Eunwoo’s eyes immediately caught hers and her face of amusement turned to concern in less than a millisecond. 

“Eunwoo’s coming over here” Kyungwon muttered, a hint of panic in her voice. Jieqiong dried her tears quickly, but didn’t pull away.

“You need to tell her everything.” she said, more of a command then anything, before she pulled away and disappeared into the small crowd just as Eunwoo arrived. 

“Tell me what?” Eunwoo asked, an orange frosted cookie in hand “And why was Jie crying?” she continued. 

Kyungwon bit her lip tentatively before staring Eunwoo straight in the eye for one of the few times this halloween night, and confessing it all. Confessing that the center she’s been at was for supernatural creatures who were dying, confessing that she wouldn’t make it to the next Halloween and confessing that she’s been in love with her ever since they met under the full moon years ago on a past Halloween. 

“This.. this is all a halloween prank right?” Eunwoo said, her voice cracking. Kyungwon averted her gaze to the floor, a sad shake of the head following. Eunwoo’s sobbing hurt Kyungwon more than a sob should hurt anyone. It hurt more than the fists pounding on her chest or the slap she had expected. She started to feel dizzy, the edges of her vision fringing off into thin blurry lines of red, blue, and green. She didn’t have much time left. Without wasting another second, Kyungwon grabbed Eunwoo’s face and kissed her passionately, the feelings from all the previous years pouring out into the minutes or seconds she had left. Eunwoo returned it just as fiercely. Slowly, Kyungwon regained a little strength and pulled away, staring at Eunwoo with wide eyes. 

“What did you do?” Kyungwon asked, bewildered with a small amount of hope blossoming in her chest.

“I’m taking away some of your pain via physical contact. I read that it can heal a lot over time.. And don’t worry it won’t do lasting damage to me if I do it over semi-short periods of time” Eunwoo mumbled out between breaths, before turning to Kyungwon with a familiar gleam in her eyes. 

“You’re going to be stuck with me for a whole lot more Halloween’s to come.” Eunwoo said, now sporting a grin. Kyungwon found herself smiling back with a ear to ear grin she meant for the first time in a long time.


End file.
